


Sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jude was laying lop-sidedly on the sofa, a blanket draped over his thin frame. His head leaned against the arm of the chair, his cheek pressing into the fabric, which was getting only a bit soggy with the sleeping boy's drool. He looked peaceful, and from a distance, Joey was watching her little brother's chest fall up and down rhythmically, the elder girl attempting to copy his breathing pattern. She felt her heart start pounding a bit harder in her chest when she heard her brother's breathing hitch a bit, a low groan slipping out of his lips.incest ahead! don't like, don't read!!





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i just wrote this because i'm terrible :") i really like this ship but there's not really a lot of content of it so uh yeah. i think joey is kind of out of character here? there's also a short makeout scene at one part, so i made it teen. anyways i hope you like it!!

Jude was laying lop-sidedly on the sofa, a blanket draped over his thin frame. His head leaned against the arm of the chair, his cheek pressing into the fabric, which was getting only a bit soggy with the sleeping boy's drool. He looked peaceful, and from a distance, Joey was watching her little brother's chest fall up and down rhythmically, the elder girl attempting to copy his breathing pattern. She felt her heart start pounding a bit harder in her chest when she heard her brother's breathing hitch a bit, a low groan slipping out of his lips.

_I'll just, go a bit closer to him. He might be having a nightmare, yeah. That's what sister's do anyway, right? Comfort their little brothers. Hmm, this is normal, I can just, uh,_  Thoughts rushed through the big sister's head as she quietly made her way over to her sleeping crush-- she means brother. Yup. Totally just a little hiccup. Jude was burying his face into the edge of the sofa now, his arms covering the bottom of his mouth and slightly muffling his little snores. Silently, Joey lowered herself onto the ground so she was on her knees, her face level to Jude's. At that moment, the girl felt like someone else was controlling her hand right now. Like a stranger was making her reach forward and touch her baby brother's cheek, making her ghost the tips of her fingers across the invisible hairs on his otherwise smooth complexion. His face was warm against the palm of her hand, and her chest was equally hot.  _I- I'll, yeah, okay I'll just,_ Her head was swimming with thoughts once more as she brought her face closer to her brother's, his warm breath coming out in short puffs and tickling her face.  _It'll be a second, just a second. Yeah._

Nonsensical sentences went on and on like that in Joey's mind, before she finally got the courage to run her fingers through her brother's dark hair, her eyes focused like this was the most delicate task on the planet. She drew her hands up and down Jude's head, making sure to gently slide and comb her fingers through his hair. He was making contented noises in his sleep now, just quiet enough that someone wouldn't be able to hear them unless specifically listening for them. Joey couldn't help this feeling now, the feeling that was making her heart beat at least a tenfold faster than it should be, the feeling that was making her typically pale face an intensely rosy pink hue. She inched her face closer to her little brother's eyeing at his gently parted mouth.  _His lips,_ Joey wondered, feeling all shame being tossed out the window right before her.  _Are they.. how soft are they?_ She shut her eyes softly, and then, she did it.

Her mouth was pressed directly onto her little brother's, and she didn't feel any remorse. She held the boy's head still with her hands, her fingers playing with his long locks of hair. She tilted her face just a bit so she could reach her tongue into her brother's mouth, which was actually incredibly warm and pleasant just like she'd dreamed it to be. Jude was letting out soft mews in his sleep, making Joey kiss him harder and sloppier, licking the inside of the boy's mouth and lips with more and more passion. Her breathing was becoming shaky and erratic, and she couldn't stop herself from nipping Jude's tongue and drawing a bit of blood, sucking the iron-tasting liquid out of her little brother's mouth. However, the kiss had to be cut short when she noticed Jude begin to stir, his blue eyes fluttering open. A string of saliva was connecting their mouths, and it was easily snapped when Joey swiftly pulled away from Jude.

" _Nnh, Joey?_ " Jude groaned lowly, his voice tinged with sleepiness. Joey couldn't give him a response, and even if she tried it'd probably just be an embarrassed jumble of words. She probably looked like a blushing mess right now. "Sis, what was that?" Jude said a bit louder this time, staring at his sister who was trying to escape the situation. "I- I was- It was- Just- It was just, I, I was-" An assortment of hastily picked words poured out of Joey's mouth and internally she was beating herself up not only for being so stupid, but for not even being able to talk to her own brother. "Joey," Jude said abruptly, snapping Joey out of her fit of mumbling gibberish. He stared at her through his glasses, his eyes a lot more intimidating than they usually are. "Come here." He finished, beckoning his sister over. She quickly complied, sitting in front of him on her knees. With that, Jude reached his hands over to her and pulled her in for a kiss, planted onto her lips. It wasn't as passionate or sloppy as the one that Joey had given to him, but to Joey, it was still something. It was still him tenderly rubbing his sister's face as he gently flicked his tongue onto his sister's pleasantly pink lips. It was still him grabbing her hair and pushing their faces even closer together so he could softly open his mouth against hers. The two were sharing a much softer, more delicate kiss this time. Although it wasn't super messy, Joey didn't care, because she could feel Jude's heart beating almost as quickly as hers. She could feel him pouring his heart into this kiss, like a little wordless confession. Suddenly though, Jude pulled away, much to his sister's dissatisfaction.

Jude was smiling at her. He hesitated a bit, pressing the tips of his fingers together like he was embarrassed and finally, he gave an upbeat " _I love- I love you._ " to his sister. His eyes were glittering with shyness like little sapphires underneath his square glasses. With that, Joey felt a smile begin tugging at her lips at those three simple words, and she put her hand on her chest before planting a kiss onto her little brother's nose in response. "I, I love you too, bro!" She was finally able to say it. Jude let her climb up into the sofa with him, pulling the blanket over them both. She was staring lovingly at her little brother, who was slowly drifting into sleep once more. She quietly pressed her hand onto her brother's cheeks, warm and blushing. Joey pressed Jude's head against her chest softly, resting her chin against the top of Jude's head. Jude's breath was hot against her skin, but she was okay with that. She liked that. She pressed one more kiss onto a lock of her brother's dark hair, before the two gradually fell to sleep.


End file.
